Across the Crowded Room She Calls
by LilyWafiq
Summary: Across the crowded room, green eyes met blue."


**Across the Crowded Room She Calls**

**A/N: Okay, I have NO idea where this came from, but here it is. Something completely different from anything I usually write. It's shorter, more direct, and a LOT more descriptive. Anyway, enough blabber from me. I hope you enjoy this.**

Across the crowded room, green eyes met blue. In that moment, everything was suddenly clear. Everything made sense, and it all seemed so much more real. The game they'd been playing up til now took a serious turn. He watched her as she stared back at him, their gazes seemed unable to waiver from each other. She was beautiful, that was for sure, and he'd be blind not to see it. She was dressed simply; a short, black dress that sent his imagination into overdrive. She wore just a little make up, enough to accentuate the striking green of her eyes, and enough to catch, and keep his attention. Though the bar was full of people and they were surrounded by noise, all he noticed was her. She turned away first, breaking the connection, to talk to another man. Jealously was not a common emotion for him, but as he watched her talking to someone else, someone he could easily read, the pang he felt was strong. For half an hour he watched as she flipped her hair, smiled, and generally flirted with this other man, and the jealousy grew stronger and stronger until he could no longer stand it. He blew off yet another hopeful woman, and stalked over to her. He didn't need to say anything, nor do anything to announce his presence. He could tell by her subtle reactions that she knew he was there. Her breathing quickened slightly, and her posture shifted into an almost defensive stance. Her suitor could see that this man meant trouble, and, with an apologetic smile, left.  
Patrick brushed some hair from her neck, and brushed his lips by her ear, causing her to shudder, and shift again to avoid his touch. "There's only so much I can take." He murmured against her soft, smooth skin, and she shuddered again, trying desperately not to react to him. "Surely by now you know that you're not to go flirting with other men." He chastised her as he blew gently on her neck. She shivered.  
"I didn't realise that you had a say in what I do." She murmured back, her back still to him.  
"Of course I do." His tone had changed to almost threatening. "My dear, you should know that you belong to me." This was said in almost a whisper, and she tensed at the words.  
All of a sudden he spun her in his arms, facing her at last. Her green eyes were deep, deeper than normal, and they flicked from his eyes to his lips, and back again. Her breathing was shallow, and her nipples pressed against the material of her dress. This was their game, except now the prize wasn't satisfaction. It was much, much more. The whole world seemed to fade around them as the gap between their lips closed. They moved together perfectly, as they'd been doing for months. Their lips pressed and moved, tongues invaded and tasted, eliciting groans from both of them until they couldn't bear it any longer. He pulled back first.  
"Teresa..."  
She placed a finger over his lips, and then took his hand gently. She led him to the carpark and back to her car. They'd arrived together, but it seemed a lifetime ago. They'd barely spoken all day, too worked up and angry with each other, and now they barely spoke for a different reason. He opened her door for her, and waited for her to climb in before he shut the door and retreated to his own side. She allowed him to drive, just this once, and they were soon at her apartment. They never went to his house. He parked and the quickly made their way inside. As soon as her front door was closed, they were shedding clothes – the boundaries between them. He pressed her against a wall and covered her face with kisses, some gentle, some forceful. She leant her head back against the wall as his thigh came up between her legs. The pressure and friction between them was excruciating, and she moaned loudly. All that was left between them was her panties, and his boxers and dress shirt. Everything else littered the floor. The thigh left the crevice between her legs, and was quickly replaced by probing fingers. One single finger drew along her opening, and she shuddered, half of her wanting to press closer, half wanting to move away from the exquisite torture. He smiled at the reactions that he elicited from her, and let one finger dip into her. Another gently brushed over her clit, and she moaned again. Her breathing was ragged and he felt an odd sense of satisfaction that he could reduce her – a normally in control detective – to a woman incapable of any speech. He continued to rub her, adding another finger and her slowly drew them in and out of her, occasionally brushing over her clit. She shuddered as her first orgasm hit and he continued to move his fingers as she came down from the high. When she'd settled a bit, he removed his fingers, and while she watched, licked them clean. She could barely stand, so he scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. She clung to him, and laid gentle kisses on his exposed neck and shoulder. When they reached the bedroom, he laid her down and crawled over the top of her. He ran his hands over her, cupping her breasts and pulling at her nipples. He ran his hands down her sides, over her hips, pressing his thumbs into her thighs. He could feel his own arousal pressing against his boxers, and he reached down to pull his rock hard member from the confines. He saw her lick her lips as she gazed down at him, and he gave her a wicked grin. He shoved his boxers down all the way, dumping them off the bed, and he crawled further up her body. He knew she could feel his hardness pressed against her soft skin as he moved. He paused briefly to kiss her, before he kept moving. He stopped when his length pressed against her face, and she poked her tongue out to test it. They'd not done this before, and they both knew tonight was different from any of their previous encounters. Somehow tonight was different, more serious. She apparently decided she liked what she tasted, and she opened her mouth to him. She was gentle, like he knew she would be, and he had to try very hard not to thrust into her mouth. He didn't want to hurt her, but control became harder and harder as she sucked on him, and drew him further into her mouth. Her tongue worked wonders as she swirled it around him, drawing a loud groan from him. He hadn't felt anything like this in such a long time. She drew back to the tip of him, before stretching her head up to take him in further. He felt himself hit the back of her throat, and he almost came there and then. He reached down to grab her hair, and pull her off him. She looked up at him as he hung in front of her face, her green eyes quizzical. He just shook his head, and moved so he could pull her to him. He stripped her panties from her – finally – and as he kissed her, invading her mouth with his tongue, he plunged into her. For a moment they were still, just feeling, but then he began to move. He pulled out of her, excruciatingly slowly, before plunging back in. They both groaned. A rhythm that suited them both wasn't hard to find. He moved, she rocked to match each thrust. They moved in unison, they were in sync with each other, like they always were. Her face crumpled in pleasure as she came, and he marvelled in the way her body reacted to him. She slumped back slightly as he continued to move. He came soon after, shuddering and convulsing. He emptied his seed within her, and collapsed, breathing heavily, on top of her. They remained that way, him on top of her and in her, for a few minutes. They didn't want it to be over just yet. Eventually, he rolled to the side, earning a disapproving noise from her as he slipped from her body. She immediately rolled into him, and he held her close.  
"I think maybe you were right." She murmured quietly.  
"What about, my dear?" He whispered in reply.  
"I do belong to you, Patrick." She pressed a kiss to his chest.  
"And I belong to you, Teresa." He breathed in her ear. "Always."  
The game was over. Things were serious now.  
"We'll make this work." She muttered.  
"That we will." He agreed.  
She closed her eyes, and sleep quickly took her. He followed not long after.

**A/N: Reviews would make my day. Also might make me write my other (as yet unpublished) Mentalist story a little faster. ;) It's a little lighter than this one. It's also not common that I write a story almost completely without names. It's not particularly easy.**


End file.
